thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anon.../TheMysteriousGeek's Genesis Tributes.
Explanation Right, I have two tribute pages, BUT there is a reason. I have a really crowded tribute page, and well... these tributes are kinda different to what I normally do. There is back story for all of them, which shall be revealed in 2014. Not only that, the format for these tributes is a tad different, so anyways, here are the tributes! Also, IGNORE the discrepences in the submission though... that is something to do with these tributes backstories. The tributes District 1 Male Hello, I'm Jasper "Alpha" Diamond. I am 13 years old. I have brown hair, Brown eyes, pale skin and I am 6 foot 1, and I am quite slim. Now, my strengths....my main weapon is the bow and arrows, and my secondary weapon is the knives, after all, I was trained to use them by the people at the H....Career training camps. I can also swim. However, my weaknesses apparently, is that I cannot tell the difference between lies and the truth, because I am trustworthy, and also natural life for me is a no no. So, my history... both my mother and my father are jewellers, which meant I was brought up in alife of luxury. I do well at school, and I get really good grades. However, last year, my father died in a mine explosion, leaving me to raise my mum and my sister, Opal, alone. Family wise, my dad is dead, and I have a sister called Opal and my mother. Personality wise, I trust people really easily, and also I am quite intelligent and smart. My token.... is the necklace I wear on my neck.... Female My name is Amethyst "Nu" Ashcroft. Why does all of this stuff matter? You all want to kill us anyways. Ah, well, as you ask, I am 13 years old also. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin with a couple of freckles. I stand at 5 foot 6, and I am slim, but muscular. But anyways, you'll see me on the damned TV, waiting for me to die, so I don't really need to tell you that. Because it's a game of killing, my main weapon is the sword, but I can also use blowguns, with poisioned darts. I also can survive easily in the wild, and I can swim. Stupid weaknesses are that I have a fear of heights, and also I trust people less easily then my damned training partner- "Alpha" I think he is called. So, the un.... my history... Well, I grew up on my lonesome on the streets of District 1, learning how to use the swords and the blowgun to help me kill animals so that I wouldn't starve to death. I knew a couple of people on the streets, who are my best friends and stuff, though that really isn't important to you is it? After all, the only thing you are concerned with is that I die. I have no one, as everyone is eager to watch me die. Though I guess my friends count as family. I kinda hate people, and I am scathing towards the people in Panem. Token. None. I. Need. No. Stinking. Token. District 2 Male Hello, there, you are looking at the victor of these Hunger Games, Frank "Xi" Granite. I am 13 years old, and I am confident that I will live many more years after these Games. I have stunning, with chocolate brown hair, big dark brown eyes, pale skin. I am 6 foot 1, and I am muscular. My main weapon is the double claws, and my secondary weapon throwing knives. I can also use all sorts of other weapons, and I am also a good climber. In short, Victor Material. However, apparently I am cocky and arrogant, though I don't think so. Apart from that, I don't think I have any notable weaknesses (Me: He does. He is scared of creepy crawlies, and also he isn't the best swimmer. Don't listen to him, he's full of himself.) So, you're intrested in how the victor came to be? Well, I grew up in a wealthy family in District 2, and I was trained from an early age to win the Hunger Games. I am currently the best in my year group, which is why I volenteered early, because I am 100% sure that I will win these Games! Family, I have two fathers (I was born via surragacy) and a half sister, Hazel. Personality wise, I am a nice person, and I everyone loves me, because I am awesome! (Me: He is actually quite irratating, and most people are friends with him out of fear.) So, my token? A picture of me, because I am awesome! Female Hi, I am "Beta". However, for the purposes of the... Games, you can call me Elizabeth Marble, and I would appreciate it if you did, otherwise you won't survive. I am 13 years old as well, though I am slightly older than that irratating "Xi" I have short blonde hair, as if it were long, it would blow in my face, which could kill me in the arena, emerald green eyes, I am 5 foot 5 and I am muscular, which could prove good in hand to hand combat in the arena. So, my main weapon is the bow and arrows, and my secondary weapon a pair of daggers (So I can attack both from close range and from afar). I am also quite strong, which may prove handy in the arena. I am also stealthy, which will help me creep up on tributes. Weaknesses.... Well, I am a tad bit clumsy, and I am also a bit of a loner, and I hate allying with others. So, my history is that I am a spy (Me: She's joking). Oh fine, I am not a spy, but my history is classified information (Me: It isn't, she is just a District 2 girl who got sick of waiting to be in the Games, so she volenteered.) Family wise, I have two brothers, and my mum and my dad. That's all I need really. Personality wise, I am a secretive, and a loner, though you could possiby guess that. I don't need a token, as it will identify me for who I am, and it also won't be pratical in the arena. District 3 Male Yo, I'm Eclipse "Omicron" Wire. And, my homie, I've 13 years to ma name. I've black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and I'm tall (about 6 foot 3) and I'm slim. So, ma main weapon is da armcannon, and ma secondary weapon is da knives, homie, da knives. Also, District 3 homies are good with technology like me! I'm too friendly, and I can't hate tributes. That means that a tribute could kill me easily. Also, I'm scared of water. Ma history is that I like hanging out with my homies in the factories of district 3, where I am trainin to be a techie homie. I've 3 bros, and ma mum and dad. I've 3 bros, ma ma and ma pa. I'm outgoin, friendly,but I ain't the brightest person in da room. Ma token is a feather. Female Hello, I am Electra "Gamma" Silicon I am 13 years old. I have black hair, black eyes, Ashen skin, and I am short, around 5 foot 2, and slim, due to malnurishment. My main weapon is the gunblade, though my secondary weapon is using wires. I am also good with technology. However, I don't know much about the natural world, and also well... I don't like allying with people. So, my history? Well, I grew up surrounded by technology, and I've had an affinity for it ever since I can remember. I have 2 brothers, my parents love me, and I do well at school. Overall, a normal life. I have a mother, a father, and 1 brother, called Copper. Personality wise, I am blunt, and I get to the point, as flowery prose is pointless. I am also very bright. My token is a sheet of paper with binary letters written on it. District 4 Male Hi, plased to meet you all! I am Luneth "Pi" Wave. I am 13 years old. I have silver coloured hair, dark purple coloured eyes, I am 5 foot 5 and I am very slim. My main weapon is a harpoon, and my secondary weapon is throwing knives. I can also sail on a boat (as well, I am from District 4), and swim and use nets. I am also an outdoorsy person, which means I know a bit about plants and animals. However, I am kinda reckless, and I prefer exploring to being in the careers. This will probably mean that the careers will target me more easily. So, my history is that I grew up in a family that hunted whales for a living, which has meant that I have lived on a whaling boat ever since I can remember. I, however, lost a sibling on the same ship three years ago, when he fell into the sea and drowned. This has meant that I often try to avoid being near the edge of the boat, anxious that I will suffer the same fate. I have my parents, and two brothers and a sister. My sister is called Refia, and my brothers Ignus and Arc. I am a kind, curious person, however I am keen on exploring, and I am also reckless, as I take risks without thinking of the consequences. My token is a pair of binoculars. Female Hello... oh look at the bird over there! Oh, wait, I am Ariel "Delta" Reef. I am 13 years old. I have... oh wow, that looks so fun, can I have a go? Sorry, I have blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, I am 5 foot 7 and I am muscular. My main weapon... oh look a flying squirrel!.... Sorry again, my main weapon is a gun, but my secondary weapon is the trident. Also... sorry, staring out of the window, but I can also swim, and use nets (as I am from District 4) Weaknesses.... Getting distracted (as you can guess) and also, not the most outdoorsy person ever. So, my history..... sorry, the window is very distracting... Anyways, I grew up on a fishing boat, helping my mother and father feeding my 5 younger siblings, as we are very poor... so, If I die in the arena... it is unlikely that all my siblings will survive. Personality.... Oh that guy on the TV is so attractive... anyways, I am hyperactive, and I get distracted easily. Token is a peice of rope. District 5 Male Greetings and salutations to you all, my name is Bolt "Epsilon" Summers I currently own 13 years to my name. I have planitum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and I am 6 foot tall, and I am willowly My two main weapons is my spear, "Boreas", and my pair of daggers, known as "Phoebos" and "Charon". However, I will also attack with other spears and daggers. Not only that, but I am an avid climber, and I am the master of agility and stealth. However, my weaknesses is that I loath fighting in general, and also that I am not the strongest person in the world. My life story begins as thus: I am an only child born to two ordinary parents at 5 am on the 16th October, and I grew up as most people would- in a loving family, surrounded by tons of friends and neighbours. However, when I was seven years old, my parents died by being electrocuted, and I was sent to a children's home, where I have been growing up ever since. I have a... no family. I am on my lonesome in the world. My personality is flamboyant and poetic, which some people call annoying. My token is that of a model of a small bird. Female Hi, I'm Anastasia "Rho" Flash! I'm 13 years old! I have green eyes, red hair, pale skin, and I am a tad overweight and am 5 foot 4 inches tall! My main weapon is a sword! My secondary weapon is a javelin! I also can persuade people easily! I am good with animals! However, I am slow! I am not good with the natural world! I have had a normal life! My sister and my father raised me ever since my mum died in childbirth! They both work in a power generator! My best friend is called Simon! I have a sister and a father! I am energetic! I am friendly! My token is a braclet! District 6 Male Name: My name is Timon "Sigma" Flight. Age: I am 13 years old. Apperance: I have brown hair, blue eyes, olive coloured skin, and I am 6 foot 5 and I am muscular. Strengths: My main weapon is an axe, secondary weapon are throwing hatchets. I am also strong, as I can lift heavy equipment. Weaknesses: Again, I know little of the natural world, and also, I am scared of water. History: I work in a factory, making cars for those rich Capatolites, and I live in the children's home, as my parents died in a house fire. Family: None. :( Personality: I get to the point, and also I am anti-Capitol. Token: A model car. Female Hello, Gamemakers, I am Alexandra "Zeta" Track. I am 13 years old. My hair is black, my eyes are green, my skin is pale, and I am tall (6 foot 1) and very slim. My main weapon is a whip, though my secondary weapon is the bow and arrows. I am also extremely agile. However, I don't like allying with people, and also I don't know much about the natural world. So, even though the only thing you are intrested in is watching me die, I will tell you my life story. I currently work on building the railways all across Panem, as I need the money to raise my younger siblings, as my parents are dead. I have a brother and a sister. My brother is called Thomas and my sister Maizy. I cannot trust people, and I am quiet and I prefer quiet spaces. My token is a picture Thomas and Maisy drew. District 7 Male Right then *Yawn*, let's get this over with. Hello, my name *Yawn* is Luis *Yawn* "Tau" Oak I *Yawn* am 13 years old. Apparently, I look *Yawn* elfish, with pointy ears, blonde hair *Yawn*, blue eyes, *Yawn* I am 6 foot 1 and I am slim. Zzzzz (Me: Tribute fell asleep. I poke him) Er, sorry. Anyways, my main weapon is *Yawn* Throwing Axes, and my secondary weapon the bow and *Yawn* arrows. I am also *Yawn* agile, and stealthy. Weaknesses, if I get bored I fall..... zzz.... Sorry again. I also am not the strongest tribute *Yawn* out there. Basically, *Yawn* I have had a normal upbringing in 7, and *Yawn* that's all there is to it. Family- Mum and dad, as well as a sister. Get bored easily, but *Yawn* if I get intrested in something, I get obsessed with it. *Yawn* Just a token now *Yawn* and then I can get to my nap. My token is a pillow *Yawn* and a blanket....zzz.......z....z... Female Hello, my name is Hazel "Eta" Oak. I am 13 years old. Again, I am elfish, with pointy ears, blonde hair, blue eyes, I am 5 foot 11, and I am quite slim. So, my main weapon is the bow and arrows, and my secondary weapons are a pair of knives. Not only that I am agile, and quite stealthy, but unlike my dozy brother, I can swim. My weaknesses are that I trust people too much, and also if I get surrounded by many tributes, I can guarentee my death. I will stick with my brother until the end. Because my brother "Tau" didn't say that much about our history, I will do so. We grew up in District 7, and my family work in the logging buisness, so whilst they cut down trees, "Tau" and I go and hunt down the rogue animals that could kill them. I am the better killer, whereas my brother is the better sleeper. *rolls eyes* Family, mum, dad, and my brother "Tau" I am quite perceptive, gulliable and trustworthy. I am also intelligent. My token is a ring my best friend made for me. District 8 Male Right, so I've been reaped haven't I? My name, which isn't important, is George "Theta" Tweed. I've been alive for 13 miserable years. I'm not the most attractive person, but I have red hair, brown eyes, pale skin with tons of freckles, I am 5 foot 11 and well... I am skinny. Well, I am not really that strong, but my main weapon apparently is a halberd, and my secondary weapon is a sword. I am also a good medic. However, I have a low self esteem, and I am always convinced that I am going to lose. So, my miserable ba....history is that I have watched most of my family die in the epedemic two years ago, leaving me with my uncle, who is a child abuser. He tells me that I am useless, weak and pathetic, and I believe him. I only have my wicked uncle for company... must have been bad karma in my previous life that led to this. I'm easily depressed, and I have a low confidence. My uncle won't let me have a token. Female Hello, sir. I am Silk "Upsilon" Green. I am thirteen years old. I have long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and unblemished pale skin. I am 5 foot 7 and I am very skinny. Overall, I am very attractive, and I will use my apperance in the arena. Strengths, my main weapon is the knives, as by the time the tribute notices that I am attacking them, they will be dead, and their blood will cover the arena floor. My secondary weapon is the shruikens, for the same reason. Also have a strengths on the natural world and I am stealthy. My weaknesses, is that I am cocky, and I am convinced that I am going to kill all of the tributes in the arena. Also, have a phobia of fire. So, my history is that I am an assassin, as I love killing people. I eventually murdered my family last year. What else do you need to know? I am not the keenest fan of guys, and they are my main targets. I have no family, I killed them all. I appear kind and friendly on the outside, but inside, I love killing people, and have necrophilia. My target is a list of all the male tribute's names (Those in the arenas anyway) District 9 Male Hi, and I am Rye "Iota" Bark. I am 13 years old. I have short messy brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin, I am about 5 foot 10 and I am incredibly muscular. My main weapon is hooked claws, and my secondary weapon is the mace. I am also fearless (I have never felt fear in my life) and I am also cunning and maniplulative. I am also very strong (having weightlifted for the school) and I know a bit about killing. My weaknesses? I am not that good when it comes to knowledge about plants and animals, even though I come from the Grain District. So, my history is that I work as an animal killer in the fields of District 9, and so I have killed over 500-600 animals? When I am not doing that, I am an adrelinine junkie, trying out lotsof weird stunts just because I want to feel emotions. I am also a juevenile offender, commiting crimes pretty much every day (Which my ma says will be the death of me) When I grow older though, I want to be the President of Panem (Me: Unrealistic) Family, I have a mother and a brother. My personality is whilst I can show emotions on the outside, inside I am "Emotionally Empty", having never experienced an emotion in my life. Not only that, I am quite cunning, maniplulating people for my own selfish needs. I also like commiting crimes and such. (Me: He scores about 30 on the Psychopath checklist, making him a psychopath, basically. Check that list out.) My token is a preserved rabbit's foot. Female Hello to you all, I am Tabitha "Phi" Wheat. I am 13 years old. I have short red hair, green eyes, pale skin, I am 5 foot 3 and I am quite slim, which has lead many of my peers to describe my apperance as childlike. My main weapon is stakes and holy water, and my secondary weapon is the spears. I prefer to use weapons made out of silver though, so I can kill the werewolves (Me: They don't exist, Tabitha!). Also, I know how to survive in the wild, as a zombie apocalypse will occur one day (Me: Really?) and I am a good medic. However, I am deaf in one ear and I am incredibly superstious. My history is that I am in a group of people who know (Me: Believe) that Zombies, Vampires and Werewolves exist and are going to take over the world (Me: Crazy), which has lead to me being teased by my classmates, with nicknames such as "Van Helsing" and questions such as "Brains?! Oh, wait, that's zombies, who don't exist). My family support me though. My family are my 2 brothers (One is in the same group as me) and my parents. My personality is that I am INCREDIBLY superstiocous, and I am also really nice, and a survivor. My token is a bag of salt. District 10 Male Hi... I am Frewin "Chi" Cowell. I am... 13 years old. I.... have brown hair, blue... eyes, pale skin, I am 5 foot 5 and...I am skinny. My.... main weapon... is the sycthe... my secondary a dagger.... I am also good... with plants and... animals. Weaknesses... my size... and well... I cannot talk to people... I... have had problems... speaking to people... ever since I can remember.. my parents... tried to make... me more confident... but I failed.... to get the confidence.... I am... especially bad around... jocks. I have... two loving parents.. I am.. really shy... Token is a notebook... and a pencil. Female Hello, I am Eve "Kappa" Haines. I am 13 years old, pleased to meet you! I have short black hair, brown eyes, dark coloured skin, I am 5 foot 6 and I am muscular. My main weapon is the sickle, but my secondary weapon is a spear. I am also good with the natural world. However, I am scared of massive expances of water, as I cannot swim. Also, I am scared of being betrayed. History is that I was adopted when I was three years old by a really nice couple, and I had a best friend, called Ameythest. However, She betrayed my biggest secret, that of my phobia, one day, leaving me on my own, which is why I am scared of making friends, because I am convinced the same is going to happen. I have my adopted parents, and that is it. I am a nice person, though I don't really socalise that easily, so no one will know this. My token is a letter from my real parents, who I want to meet some day. OV, J XJMM LJMM ZPV POF EBZ. District 11 Male Hello, fairest one, I am Romeo "Psi" Rye. I am 14 years old. I have stunning blonde hair, big blue eyes, pale skin, I am of perfect height (5 foot 10) and I am quite slim. Overall, I Am stunning and attractive. So, my strengths, well my main weapon is the sickle, and my secondary weapon the gun blade. Also, I am good at charming people to do what I want, and my knowledge on plants and animals is pretty good. Weaknesses.... Well, Any female in the arena= my Juliet (Excuse the mention of the play by Shakespeare) and so I will flirt shamlessly with any girl, and I will often attempt stupid stunts in order to impress them. So, History wise, I am a worker on a farm, and I am often popular with the girls, having tons of them visiting me every day, sending me fan mail and such (Me: Sush you. You try to flirt with the girls, but they just slap you) Anyways, I have a pretty good life, just no girl in my life. Family wise, I have a mother, father and a brother. I am a shamless flirt apparently (Me: Yeah, you are) but I am quite a nice person and I enjoy the finer aspects in life. My token is a mirror, so that I can make sure I look good for my Juliet. Female Hi. Me. Liz. "Lambda".Wood. I. Am.... 13 years old? I have... red hair, green eyes... pale skin.... I am 154cm tall and I am quite slim? Main weapon.... Pointy stick thing.... Secondary Weapon.... stick things that I can throw (Me: You mean spears and darts?) Also, quite strong. Weakness.. not smart, easy to trick. So, life... work as a busy body, carrying heavy stuff and such... Not smart enough to get higher. Family. Mum. Dad. Sis. 2 Bros. Me. Not that smart. However I try to be nice. What is a token? District 12 Male Hi, I am Marcus "Mu" Soot. I am 13 years old. I have quite scruffy black hair, grey eyes, ashen skin, and I am 5 foot 5 and I am malnurished looking. My main weapon is the pickaxe, and my secondary weapons are throwing knives. I also know a fair bit about the natural world and I am used to the darkness. Strength is my weakness, however, and also I am not the most agile of people. I am also too honest half the time. Also, I get paranoid. My b... Well, I work in the hob, and I am also a Black market dealer, particually in the sales of meat, morphine and medicines (Or the Triple Ms). As a result, I am quite wealthy, but as I fear other people, I have poisioned several of my enemies and allies alike, to make sure that they didn't knick my wealth. After straining their bodies of the poision, I would cut them up, and sell the meat to other people. However, I was caught, after a peacekeeper caught me, and tried to execute me, but because of these games, I am here instead. Family, well, they are all dead. I killed them all. :) Well, I am quite paranoid, and ruthless to a fault. I don't give a damn about other people, and I would kill the tributes in the worst possible ways.Also, I am intelligent, tricking allies and enemies, as well as getting away with most of my crimes. My token is the list of the 16 people that dies by my hands. Female Hi, my name is Serena "Omega" Coal. I am 13 years old as well. I have long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, I am 5 foot 11 and I am quite slim. My weapon is any sort of small blade, and my secondary weapon is boomerangs (Me: They don't seem dangerous, but they are). I prefer to heal people though, as I am a good medic. I am also quite good at camoflague. My weakness, however, is that I am quite peaceful, and also I am not the strongest of tributes. However, if they cannot find me, then they cannot kill me. :) Well, I am the daughter of the mayor in District 12, and I have been living a peaceful life ever since I can remember. However, last month, I was framed for a crime I didn't commit (Me: Everyone thinks that she did it though) which may have involved giving information to the rebels, and being the mole in the leadership of District 12. Family, I have a mother and a father, and also my best friend is called Trixie. Personality: I am quite kind, helpful and friendly. However, I will kill in order to survive. My token is a picture of my family and friends. Category:Anon's tributes Category:Anon.... Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12